flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape the asylum 2
Escape the asylum 2 is a sequel to Escape the asylum. It is once again a flash game and a horror game. You are locked up in the asylum again in this game. Walkthrough Prison cell First, observe the painting on the wall. See the number in the corner of it: 3110. Use your nose to put the code into the safe. Get a knife. Use the knife to cut yourself out of the straitjacket. Now, you can take the painting off of the wall (because your arms are free) and see a key hanging up. Use the key to open the door and escape. Boiler room First, use the knife from the previous room on to the wall to scrape of some wallpaper and reveal the number 80972. Put the code into the pad on the cabinet door. Open the cabinet to see a boiler tank. Look right down near the corner of the boiler and see a small key. Grab it. Use it on the safe to get a SIM card. Place it in the SIM inserter on the door to see the light change from red to green and now it will open the door. Go through the door to proceed. Wash room Go over to the first shower. Note the dial is on 4. Go to the second shower. See that at the bottom of the shower the number 7 is written in spray paint. Go over to the third shower. Use the knife on the "X" on the top of the shower to reveal a safe and the number 3 next to it. Go to the fourth shower to see the number 1 near it. The passcode is built up to be: 4731. Use the code on the safe that was seen near the third shower to get a restroom key. Use the key on the toilet door near the showers. Get a toilet paper roll with the number 6650 on it from in the toilet. Use this code on the real door to open it and proceed. Basement First, get a sheet of paper from the box. Then grab the coin from the floor. Go over to the abacus. Look at the sheet of paper and shows what the position the dot things need to be. Use the clue on the paper to set up the abacus in the same position. It will open a secret wall showing a teddy bear with blood on it. Use your knife on it's chest to reveal a safe in it's belly. Look on the wall and note the code: 3451. Use this code on the teddy bear's safe to get a key. Use the key on the door to proceed. Cobble room Like the first game, there will be a cat doll on the shelf. This time there is a different strategy for the room. First, grab the shovel. Dig up the soil in the corner of the room. Get a diamond. Go over to the cat doll, he is sad again (but not for the same reason as the first game). Talk to him and he states that he has lost his valuable diamond. Give him the diamond you just dug up. He will be happy and drop a note. It says "Free key! Call the number 15683849 on your phone to order!". Call the mentioned phone number on the telephone (the telephone is located on the shelf, next to the cat doll) to order the key. The key will come through the chimney and into the fire. Use the tongs hanging on the wall to grab the hot key. Place the key into a bucket of water that is located near the shelf to put out the key. Grab the now cooled down key from the water bucket. Use it on the door to proceed. Game room First, grab the blue snooker ball from the snooker table. Grab the yellow snooker ball from the sofa. Then kill the guard with your knife to get a red snooker ball. Get the purple snooker ball from the microwave. Now, use your coin in the vending machine to get a green snooker ball. Look at the numbers on your snooker balls. The blue has "2", the yellow has "9", the red has "3", the purple has "4", and the green has "6". Go over to the box with five colors on it. It has five code squares and the five colors of our snooker balls. In the blue square put "2". In the yellow one put "9". In the red one put "3". In the purple one put "4". In the green one put "6". The box will then open with a clue to open the door. It says "(!^)". Look on your real-life keyboard and see these things mean: (=9, !=1, ^=6, )=0. The door password is 9160. The door will open. Proceed! Dining room Grab the wine bottle from the table. Grab the corkscrew from the floor. Use the corkscrew on the bottle to get a wet note from inside. Put the note in the oven to remove the wine from it. Look at the note and get the code: 1119. Put the code into the safe and get another note reading: 6754. Put this code in the keypad on the elevator door. The elevator door will be open. Go into the elevator and arrive at a room with nothing in it but a code on the wall reading: 3422. Go down the elevator and put 3422 in the door keypad. Open the door and proceed. Asylum gates Grab the key from the floor. Put it into the safe and get a hammer. Use the hammer to smash the gate and fully escape the asylum. Category:Escape